All The Small Things
by Spagthesis
Summary: Taking a day off from fighting villains, Star strolls through the park with Marco in order to enjoy the small things in life.


**Author's note: Something written in order to contrast the first Star vs. story I wrote. My attempt at something "cute" I guess. Originally posted on my pastebin on 11/6/18.**

* * *

It's generally hard to enjoy the small things in life when you're Star Butterfly. But it doesn't have to be...

In most of her days, she's battling monsters with magic alongside her best friend, Marco Diaz. She's almost constantly on her toes, but even then, she had to wind down and enjoy her life on earth. Once realizing her own distress, she sought to do that.

One Saturday evening, Star decided to take advantage of the freedom from villains. She proposed a simple walk in the park to Marco, in order to relax and delve into some things she likes.

She required a short amount of time, just enough to let her mind go a bit. The joy of defeating monsters is nothing compared to her true pleasures, all of which were rather simple, and today was no better day to explore them.

With Marco's approval, Star got exactly what she wanted.

From there on, she washed up, put on her teal sleeveless dress, and left her wand behind as she headed on out with him. She didn't need magic for everything, especially not this.

As they walked through Echo Creek park, she spoke up. "Hey..."

Marco replied. "Yeah?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Star asked sweetly, leaning her bare shoulder on him and flickering her eyes.

"Uhh..." Marco hesitated. He never denied her hugs, but holding hands is more something couples do, not best friends.

"Please?" If she had to beg, she wouldn't mind. She needed to get this ship sailing, it's the main step for making this evening perfect.

"Fine." He grabbed her hand, holding it lightly. "I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

"Do I embarrass you?" She asked, nearly pouting.

"N-no, not at all. You're awesome, but people might think we're a couple, and you know I have a crush on Jackie." Marco started to stammer.

"We're just friends." Star added genuinely, seeking to ease his distress.

She clenched her hand in his somewhat harder for an affectionate touch.

"Right." Marco sighed, cooling himself off. He still hoped nobody from school would see them like this. Although, he couldn't deny how pleasant holding her hand felt.

Regardless, the kids kept on walking through the park, enjoying the stress free environment. A light, chilling wind blew in their faces as they made their way around the area.

Then Star hit the jackpot when she spotted an ice cream vendor close by. She had quite a sweet tooth, sugary goods always made her day. She couldn't resist.

"Oooh, Marco, let's get ice cream!" She said, flooding with excitement.

The boy looked over towards the vendor.

"Okay, let me just- WHOA!"

Star pulled his hand, practically dragging him over to the seller. She couldn't wait, she yearned for a taste of that sweetness as soon as possible.

When they arrived, the girl grinned happily, bouncing around a little as her craving overwhelmed her.

Marco soon came to face to face with the seller.

The flavors the man offered were chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. But which one did the girl desire?

Star looked at her best friend almost pitifully.

"Does he know which one I want?" She thought. Knowing her, she'd love any of the flavors, yet there was one that stood above the others.

Marco glanced at her, seeing her remaining speechless.

He contemplated asking her which kind of ice cream she wanted, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise.

While her faith in him gripped his hand, he took an educated guess. "One vanilla for me, and a strawberry for her."

"That'll be eight dollars." The man said.

Marco handed over some cash. Lucky for him, his royalty checks were going strong.

Afterwards, they continued walking as Marco eyed over at Star eating her ice cream.

She licked it wildly, staring at him with a strange gleam in her eyes. Her joyfulness led him to believe he definitely guessed right, yet there was something else he couldn't get a grip on.

"Geez, you really like ice cream, don't you?" The boy asked, astounded at the way she ate.

He himself was eating his own treat at a slow pace, trying to savor the flavor.

"Mmm-hmmm." She responded while her face and mouth became a strawberry ridden mess. Cream somehow made its way to her chin and both of her cheeks.

She wiped her face, licking her hand to get the last of it.

Marco chortled at her vivaciousness. She was truly one of a kind, he knew that well enough.

Star kept everything they were doing in mind. Her little joys were almost satisfied.

Searching for another glimpse, she scanned the area while walking.

Then she saw a pregnant woman sitting on one of the park benches.

"I wanna go to talk to that lady." Star said.

"Why?" Marco asked. He knew the girl was outgoing, she always liked meeting new people, though that woman didn't seem like somebody she'd hit it off with. What interest could she possibly have in her?

Star didn't answer.

"Let's go, Marco!" She tugged him along to pay the pregnant stranger a visit.

Being dragged against his will again, Marco shook himself together as they both stood before the lady.

He decided to let the girl do the talking, and hopefully find out why she was so curious of this person in this first place.

"Hi!" Star greeted cheerfully.

The woman looked up from her book, caught off guard by that lively voice.

"Hello..." She said calmly.

"When's your baby due?" Star asked politely, avoiding beating around the bush.

She squeezed Marco's hand while waiting for her response.

The lady smiled.

"My little boy's gonna be born in a month." She mentioned, glancing down at her bump that did its best to stick out through her purple sweater.

"I love babies..." Star fawned. "I can't wait to have one of my own!" She could feel her girlhood trembling just thinking about it.

Despite her reading being interrupted, the woman found the girl's upbeat attitude and peculiar interest to be heartwarming.

"I'm sure you and your boyfriend there are gonna have some cute kids." She chuckled, nodding at Marco.

The boy felt his face fluster beyond belief.

"We're not actually-"

"Yeah!" Star exclaimed, cutting him off.

The lady laughed, seeing Marco's distress. Without even knowing their names, she sensed she wasn't exactly wrong.

Fixated, Star bit her lip, then asked. "Can I... touch your stomach?"

The woman smiled, not seeing anything wrong with her curiosity.

"Sure." She permitted, placing her book aside and relaxing as the girl approached her.

Still holding onto Marco's hand, Star knelt down and rubbed the future mother's stomach. She had to contain herself from squeaking from joy. There was an odd satisfaction in feeling it. She hoped to receive a kick, yet just sensing it did more than enough for her. She knew that'll be her eventually, and that day couldn't come soon enough.

The boy felt uneasy, and creeped out by Star's extreme fascination with pregnancy.

However, he held tight like a champ, letting the girl have her fun. She certainly needed it.

It felt like ages, but she finally let go and stood back up.

Star's smile remained set in stone as she gazed at Marco.

He scratched the back of his head anxiously, not knowing what would come next.

"Thanks!" Star said gratefully. "That was awesome!"

"No problem, sweetheart." The woman replied, still amazed by the girl's chipper attitude.

Upon feeling more than content, Star decided to get going.

"Bye~" She singsonged while beginning to virtually float away.

"Goodbye." The lady responded, briefly waving before returning to her reading.

When walking away, Star glanced back at the woman, her eyes darting down to her belly once again.

"I want a baby..." She said breathily.

Marco let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure you'll have one someday."

Star's grip on his hand tensed as she looked at him, her eyes half lidded and smug.

"Yeah, I will..."

Marco nodded, partially puzzled. Something about the way she stared at him unnerved him. But not wanting to halt her special day of relaxation, he ignored it and moved on.

Star continued walking beside him until the oranges clouds in the sky darkened, signaling the coming of night.

"This was really nice..." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed wholeheartedly. Disregarding some previous uneasiness, he found this much better than dealing with monsters as did she.

"So, anything else you want to do? Looks like we still got a few minutes of sunlight left." Marco mentioned.

Star nodded.

"There's only one last thing..." She spoke passionately, stopping in her tracks and smiling.

Marco faced her, mouth slightly agape and hanging on her unusual tone.

"Huuuugggs!" The girl squealed, pulling him into a loving bear hug.

She hooked her hands around him, nuzzling her face into his neck and kicking a leg up.

Marco held onto her tightly, feeling her sheer warmth and radiance overwhelm him.

She shined like a star on par with the setting sun.

Then Star let him go...

"Thank you so much, Marco." She said while her cheek hearts beamed brightly.

Marco smiled, noticing her total happiness.

He spoke. "No problem, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah..." Star uttered, content, yet fixated on the potential future.

"Now, let's go home."

Following the girl's say, they both headed on back home, still holding hands along the way despite the end of her special day.

Star remained to her thoughts during walking, somewhat keeping her head in the clouds. Hand holding, sweets, pregnancy, hugs, she checked them all off her mental list. The ultimate form of pleasure would come in unison, and clash like waves eventually. In order for such a thing to occur, a certain someone's gotta board the ship, too. But for now, she just needed a change of panties as soon as possible.


End file.
